Where Are You Thomas?
by Raphianna
Summary: When Thomas hasn't return from the Mainland after delivering a goods train, everyone becomes scared and worried - especially Edward.


**Where Are You Thomas?**

…

 **A/N. A new short fic based around 'Journey Beyond Sodor'.**

 **Characters (both just mentioned and main): Edward, Emily, James, Gordon, Thomas, Percy**

 **Pairing: Edward/Thomas (Father-son)**

…

 _There's no looking back now!_

 _You're on the right track now!_

 _This is the hottest place in town!_

It was late at night back at Tidmouth Sheds, and the other engines were getting worried. Thomas had left early that morning to take James' goods train to the Mainland to prove he was an important engine and still had not returned.

"He really should've been back by now…" Percy mumbled, looking into the birth where his best friend normally resided in.

"I know." Emily sighed. "I'm feeling worried…"

"So am I..," Edward said. "Do you think something's happened?" But then James chimed in.

"Oh knowing Thomas he probably got lost on the Mainland, or fell down a mine, or crashed into a station master's house! Hah!" He laughed.

But his laugh was cut short by Edward.

"Now you listen here James!" He demanded. "You do _**not**_ talk about my son like that! He could be in trouble!"

"Humph! It serves Thomas right if he's in trouble!" James replied. "It was never his job to go to the Mainland at all! He took my cars without asking!"

"Oh, like none of us haven't done the same before!" Edward weeshed angrily. "If anything, it's really your own fault that Thomas took your cars. You just had to boast to Thomas like that! As if those cars were the most important job on this island. All of us are equally Useful Engines, and no job should change that!"

Edward's outburst stunned everyone into silence.

Edward sighed, and looked down at the track before him and, despite himself, he started crying. Tears slowly rolled down his face, as his form shook. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop. The thoughts and images of his son lost on the Mainland, trapped in a mine, or derailed, and calling for help and crying for home and Edward wouldn't leave his mind.

The thoughts got so bad that the silent crying turned into mournful sobs.

All the other engines were unsure of what to do. They had never Edward cry until now, and it made them sad that they couldn't help him.

Finally however, Percy broke the silence.

"Oh Edward…" He sighed. Percy then chuffed forward onto the turntable. The workers then turned it until it was facing Edward's birth and Percy moved forward in front of him, trying his best to help his friend.

"I'm so sorry.., I can't tell you that I feel the same about this- I mean, not as strongly as you anyways.., because I know your friendship with Thomas, is something more, right?" Percy asked, staring up at the number 2 engine.

Through the tears and sobs, Edward could only nod.

Finally, the K2 engine spoke.

"He is so much like a son to me, Percy..," Edward whispered, his voice thick with sadness, and cheeks stained with tears. "If anything were to happen to him… I.., oh, I wouldn't know what to do…" He quietly confessed. "I..," but Edward's voice failed him as he continued sobbing, closing his eyes.

Percy sighed, and backed up a bit, lost deeply in his thoughts.

Then he gasped. An idea flew into his funnel. "Maybe you could go look for him James!" He said as he looked at the red engine.

"Me?" James asked. "Why me?"

"Because, I'd be scared." Percy said. "And, well, I thought you _wanted_ to go to the Mainland."

"Hm..," James mumbled to himself. Percy sighed as he moved back onto the turntable, and into his shed.

"Please James." He pleaded. "You have to try..,"

James nodded. "Alright, alright. I'll talk to Sir Topham Hatt tomorrow." He said.

"Good." Gordon said. "Now, let's all get some sleep."

All the engines agreed, and silently slipped into sleep.

Edward however, sighed and opened his eyes and looked over at the birth that Thomas should have been in.

He laughed quietly. "Oh Thomas… my son… my child… where are you?"

The he silently steamed forward onto the turntable, and the workers turned it until it was in front of Thomas' shed. Then Edward quietly backed up until he was in the little tank engine's home and smiled. He felt… a little better now that he was in there.

Tidmouth Sheds may have been one big shed slightly separated by just poles and rails but the engine's sheds were their own. They all picked their own, and stuck with it.

He closed his eyes, and slowly fell into a deeply tormented sleep.

When all the other engines woke up the next morning, they were a bit surprised to see Edward in Thomas' shed, but they understood why.

 _So lock up your gates with your skeleton key_

 _You can't make me stay where I don't want to be_

 _It's not right, it's not fair_

 _This is no place for me…_

 _But now I just wanna go home…_


End file.
